Fascinación
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Porque aquí en la tierra, esto no era amor, era la fascinación. *KakuHidan*


**·Disclαimer: **Lα orgαnizαción Akαtsuki es propiedαd de Kishimoto, lα cuαl, yo pondríα yαoi's bien duros. xD

**·Aclαración: **Este drαbble pertenece α BlueFire77, quien me dio lα αutorizαción de trαducirlo αl espαñol. Espero que hαyα quedαdo bien trαducido lo mαs entendible posible, lα cuαl le αgrαdezco α unα αmigα ;D

**·Pαrejα:** Kαkuzu y Hidαn (sexy :3)

* * *

**Fascinación**

Estaba allí junto al otro, empapado de sudor y de sangre, pero no de batalla, no. La sangre es de la kunai que sobresale de la piel pálida de un albino, los rasguños sobre un bronceado trasero, y de labios aumentados y abusados. El sudor es de un toque caliente, la humedad, que se filtra desde el dolor de su piel. Como incluso la única cosa en sus mentes es su maldición.

Una maldición que no puede ser levantada.

No pueden morir.

'_Podemos estar juntos para siempre__'_ suena bonito ¿no? _'__Te amo__'_, que también suena bonito, pero estas son cosas que están prohibidas a decir. Sus corazones tienen dolor por lo que no puede estar _juntos_. ¿Por qué? Debido a que ambos saben que es imposible. Un shinobi no llora y los ninjas renegados no sienten, y mucho menos el _amor_ entre _ellos._ Se podría decir que el orgullo los separaba, negando que hay noches en que se quieren tocar, y ser tocado del uno al otro –pero eso no es amor–, es simplemente... la atracción física. Eso es todo lo que alguna vez era.

Una vez que el albino se había dejado deslizar, viene el tipo de tabú prohibido «Me gustas» la mirada aguda de advertencia en los ojos verdes le hizo callar. Porque ambos _lo sabían._

Ellos sabían que Pein los separaría, si es que ellos se enamoraran, era una regla. Akatsuki es una organización del mal, no hay espacio para el amor; el amor es débil. Llegaron a un acuerdo de su primer día como compañeros, la cual es solo asociación, _nada más_. Es decir, hasta que demasiadas miradas se intercambiaron entre sí, demasiadas veces se sonreían en la presencia del otro, muchas veces se llamaron –cada uno en la batalla, y ahora… muchas veces se despiertan juntos. –

Pein cuestionó al tesorero de una vez y dijo simplemente «No es más que fascinación. », las palabras salieron de su boca que llegó a los oídos que nunca debería haber escuchado, ya que lágrimas cayeron de los ojos violetas. Cuando el moreno salió de la oficina de Pein, se encontró con gotas en el suelo de madera y el sonido de los pies pálidos corriendo por el pasillo, luego más lágrimas se unieron a las otras en el suelo.

Siempre van a sentir el dolor de lastimar a sus seres queridos por el bien de su felicidad propia y miserable, que se obtiene de estar con su _compañero_. Es irónico cómo el objeto de su felicidad es también la fuente de su dolor.

Es el turno del albino para ser interrogado ahora y le da una mirada en blanco, Pein sabe que el joven lo está mirando directamente. «Joder, no he tenido nada que ver con el amor. » Las palabras están penetrando a otro par de oídos inoportunos, pero lágrimas no son el hombre pálido, se encuentra en su camino fuera de la oficina del líder. Una mirada fría que tiene emoción contenida: la ira, la traición, la tristeza, y algo que el albino no quiere ver –_el amor–_. Ese pequeño toque de amor provocó la tentación.

La tentación es algo peligrosa, por eso están en la cama otra vez. Gimiendo nombres y susurrando palabras de pasión... pero no con palabras de amor. Eso _también_ es peligroso. Tocar es todo lo que tienen por ahora, pero ambos desean un día en que sus almas puedan descansar juntos, y se les permita amar. Pero eso es sólo un deseo por supuesto.

Debido a que ambos saben, _no pueden morir_. Siempre estarán _vivos_, pero nunca _juntos_.

Esa es su maldición.

Ellos siempre sentirán la presencia del uno al otro, ellos siempre sabrán lo que no pueden tener y lo que no pueden decir.

Porque aquí en la tierra, esto no era amor, era la fascinación.

* * *

**·L**o sé, es triste, pero α mí me gustó.

**·T**engo hαmbre, den me **Review's** *-* o me desnutro… ¡O Jαshin sαmα te cαstigαrα!

**·Pd:** Se me vαn lαs ideαs pαrα estα pαrejα… ¿Alguien deseα hechαrme unα mαno? Pli~s? Em... necesito urgente unα ideα pαrα el cumpleαños de Hidαn, si tengo unα ideα, pero no se si estαrα buenα... u_u

Bye! Bye!


End file.
